Pan Dziobak/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb otwierają modną restaurację w ogródku. Schodzi się do niej bardzo wiele osób, w tym Fretka z Jeremiaszem. Buford stojący na bramce nie chce ich jednak wpuścić do środka. Tymczasem Dundersztyc buduje dezakochator który potrafi zniszczyć uczucie miłości w całym okręgu trzech stanów. Jego użycie jednak pozostawia jako ostateczność w razie nieudanej randki. Pan Dziobak (W Pokoju Fineasza i Ferba chłopcy i Pepe budzą się przez dziwny dźwięk.) Fineasz: Ferb, co to za odgłos!? (Ferb odkrywa swój brzuch.) Burczy ci w brzuchu? (Ferb kiwa głową.) Tak, też jestem głodny! W tej modnej restauracji, w której wczoraj byliśmy, raczej nie można było się najeść. (W retrospekcji Fineasz razem z rodziną je w modnej restauracji.) Fineasz: Tato, pożycz mi okulary, nie widzę przystawki! No, wiesz, bo jest taka mała. '' Lawrence: (Daje mu okulary.) Tak, synku. Zrozumiałem. (Teraźniejszość) Fineasz: Czy naprawdę, aż tak trudno otworzyć modną restaurację z dobrym jedzeniem? Ferb, już wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić! (Ferb wskazuje na swój burczący brzuch.) (W pokoju Fretki Fretka odbiera telefon od Stefy.) Fretka: Cześć, Stefa! Stefa: Fretka, może lepiej usiądź. Nie chcę, żebyś miała atak. Fretka: A dlaczego miałabym go dostać? Stefa: Bo ktoś mi właśnie napisał, jak ktoś inny mówił, że ktoś podobno słyszał, jak Jeremiasz mówił, że do ciebie zadzwoni, że cię zaprosi na dziś wieczór. (Krzyczą.) Fretka, czy wymagasz pomocy medycznej? Fretka: Och, jak najbardziej. Od doktora Von Miłość. Stefa: Wzywam doktora Jeremiasza! Fretka: Doktorze, chyba zaraz spłonę! Stefa: Więc natychmiast się tym zajmę, panienko. (Śmieją się.) Fretka: Wow, dziś będzie wyjątkowo. Ktoś do mnie dzwoni! (Przełącza rozmowę.) Linda: (Razem z Lawrencem jadą samochodem.) Skarbie, dzwonię, żeby ci przypomnieć... Fretka: (Przełącza rozmowę na tę ze Stefą.) A, nie, to nie on. Stefa: Spokojnie, zadzwoni. (W ogródku Ferb buduje restaurację, a Fineasz koordynuje jego pracę. Nagle odwiedzają ich Izabela i Ogniki.) Izabela: Cześć, Fineasz, co robicie? Fineasz: Postanowiliśmy zbudować restaurację. Wiem, brakuje nam kelnerek. Izabela: Hmmm, co masz na myśli? Fineasz: Możecie sprzątać stoliki, a Baljeet będzie soko-barmanem. Baljeet: Robię pyszne koktajle! Fineasz: Ferb będzie kucharzem. Buford: Ej, a ja mógłbym stanąć na bramce! Nawet aksamitną linę mam własną! Fineasz: Ehh, a skąd ją wziąłeś? Buford: Nigdy nie powiem! Izabela': Jak nazwiecie restaurację? Fineasz: "Pan Dziobak" oczywiście! A, właśnie, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe wpada do bazy.) Monogram: (Rozmawia przez telefon.) Co, nie macie już wolnych stolików! A, to pech! (Rozłącza się.) Ehhh, wybacz, Agencie P, mam dziś wieczorem randkę z żoną i jeśli nie wymyślę czegoś wyjątkowego, skończę jak kuweta w schronisku. Carl: Mniaumn! Monogram: Carl! Do rzeczy, Agencie P. Źródła donoszą, że Dundersztyc chce wcielić w życie kolejny, niecny plan. Masz go znaleźć, a potem koniecznie powstrzymać! Pokaż mu! (Pepe wychodzi z bazy przez rurę.) (W pokoju Fretki do dziewczyny dzwoni telefon. Dzwonek to instrumentalna wersja piosenki Nicnierobienia dzień.) Fretka: O, to miłosny sygnał dźwiękowy! (Odbiera telefon.) Halo? (Jeremiasz pije napój.) Halo? Fretka/Jeremiasz: (na raz) Mówi Fretka!/Fretka, cześć, to ja, Jeremiasz. Jeremiasz?/Fretka? (Śmieją się.) No dobrze ty mów./Nie, nie ty mówisz pierwsza. (Śmieją się.) Jeremiasz: Słuchaj, bo tak sobie pomyślałem, może poszlibyśmy dokądś dziś wieczorem? Tylko we dwoje. Fretka: Heeeheehee! Ah! Ah! Pewnie, bardzo chętnie. Jeremiasz: To świetnie. Dobra, to później zadzwonię. Fretka: Pa! Jeremiasz: No, to cześć! (Rozłączyli się.) Fretka i Jeremiasz: Tak! Fretka: (Słyszy roboty za oknem z ogródka.) No, nie! (Wychyla się przez okno i krzyczy do Fineasza i Ferba.) Ej, krasnale, wasze sprawy często psują moje sprawy, a dziś mam ważną sprawę do załatwienia, więc dziś z daleka ode mnie i moich spraw, bo gorzko tego pożałujecie, jasne? (Zamyka okno.) Fineasz: (do Ferba) Może lepiej będzie podać kurczaka z kuskusem? Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe zmierza wpaść do Spółki Zło przez drzwi, ale jedynie noga się mu przebija i dziobak utknął w drzwiach.) Dundersztyc: O, to Pepe Pan Dziobak! (Otwiera drzwi.) Pewnie zauważyłeś, że wzmocniłem zamki, ale drzwi już niestety nie. Ehhh, spróbuje cię wyciągnąć. (Ciągnie dziobaka ale noga nie wychodzi.) Żesz, naprawdę nieźle utknąłeś... tak jak planowałem, no, właśnie. Objaśnię ci teraz mój najnowszy plan. Mam serdecznie dosyć tych wszystkich zakochanych par, romantyzmów i śmiechów. Od tego ich szczęścia aż mnie mdli! Ale już z tym koniec! Mój nowy satelita, De-Zakochator zniszczy uczucie zakochania w całej okolicy najbliższych Trzech Gmin. (Wyjmuje pilota do inatora.) Wystarczy tylko, że nacisnę ten guzik. Jakże łatwo byłoby to teraz zrobić! wierz mi, ale przypadkiem mam randkę dziś wieczorem i zdaje się, że coś z wyjdzie. Ale jeśli nie zaiskrzy, sprawię, że już nikt nie zazna uczucia miłości. (Wychodzi.) (Przenosimy się kilka chwil później, Pepe wychodzi z windy z nogą w drzwiach.) (Wieczorem) Jeremiasz: (Puka do drzwi domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher.) Fretka: (Otwiera drzwi.) Cześć! Jeremiasz: Cześć gotowa? (Poszli.) Fretka: Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę. Nasz wspólny wieczór, tylko mu we dwoje! Co zaplanowałeś? (Jeremiasz stanął.) Przejażdżkę konno, wręcz uwielbiam jeździć konno. O, stanąłeś! Jeremiasz: (Stoi w kolejce.) Ta da! Twoi bracia prowadzą najlepszą restaurację w mieście i to własne do niej idziemy. Fretka: Oh, po-poważnie? Hehehe, będzie fajnie. Jeremiasz: A wiesz, jeśli masz ochotę na coś innego. Fretka: Więc... (Słyszy czyjąś rozmowę.) Dziewczyna: Dziobakowe restauracje są teraz na topie. To będzie cud, jeśli uda nam się wejść. Chłopak: Super! Fretka: ...musimy tutaj coś zjeść, ale nie będziemy stać w kolejce, jestem prawie właścicielką. No chodź! (Omijają kolejkę.) Zróbcie przejście ludzie, szybko przejście dla VIPów! (Dobiegli do Buforda, który stoi na bramce.) Dobra Buford, zabierz ten sznurek i nas wpuść! Buford: Imię? Fretka: To ja. Buford: Że kto? Fretka: Że Fretka, jestem Fretka! Buford: Nie ma cię na liście, trzeba było wczoraj dokonać rezerwacji. Fretka: Ta knajpa jeszcze wczoraj nie istniała. Masz nas zaraz wpuścić, już! Buford: (do przychodzącego Dundersztyca z dziewczyną.) Dobry wieczór. Dundersztyc: Oh, zapomniałem zrobić rezerwację... (Daje Bufordowi łapówkę.) Buford: To żaden problem. (Wpuszcza ich.) Fretka: Czy on ci właśnie dał w łapę? Buford: Nie dał mi w łapę, po prostu poprosił w starym, finansowym stylu. Czekać w kolejce! (Wewnątrz restauracji) Izabela: (Do przechodzącego Dundersztyca z dziewczyną) Proszę, oto pański stolik. Fineasz: Ej Izabelo, widziałaś gdzieś Pepe? Izabela: Cóż ostatnio nie. Fineasz: Hm? Dundersztyc: (Siedzi przy stole i mówi do jego dziewczyny.) Napisałaś w swoim internetowym blogu, że lubisz wysokich, to prawda? Dziewczyna Dundersztyca: Prawda, ale ty nie jesteś wysoki. Dundersztyc: Mam metr dziewięćdziesiąt, tylko się garbię. Dziewczyna Dundersztyca: Ah, mój ostatni miał dwa metry. Tacy to są przystojni... (Dundersztyc zamierza uruchomić inator.) ..., ale szczerze mówiąc zawsze miałam słabość do mężczyzn w białych fartuchach. (Dundersztyc powstrzymuje się.) Dundersztyc: Oh serio? Proszę spójrz, właśnie taki mam na sobie. Pepe: (Obserwuje Dundersztyca i jego dziewczynę zza innego stołu.) Fineasz: (Zauważa Pepe, ale już jako bezrozumne zwierze.) Hej, tu jesteś Pepe! (Zabiera dziobaka.) Posadzimy cię na honorowym miejscu. Dziewczyna Dundersztyca: Chyba bardziej mi się podobają blondyni. Dundersztyc: Ah, rozumiem. (Zamierza uruchomić inator.) Dziewczyna Dundersztyca: Ale jest coś w tej twojej łysawej głowie, co przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Dundersztyc: (Powstrzymuje się.) Poważnie? Wiesz, przyznam szczerze, że sporo się rano napracowałem, ale chyba się opłaciło. Fineasz: (Kładzie Pepe na kolumnie.) Proszę bardzo Pepe, teraz wszyscy cię zobaczą. (Kolumna unosi się i Pepe ukazuje się w oświetlonym punkcie.) (piosenka: Quirky Worky Song) ( ) ( ) Fineasz: Ferb, danie dnia stolik numer 5! ( ) (Przed restauracją) Buford: Życzę smacznego! Fretka: No wiesz, przecież to byli obcy ludzie. Jestem siostrą właścicieli, masz mnie wpuścić i to natychmiast! Mam właśnie spędzić najlepsze chwile w moim życiu! Jeremiasz: Fretka, ja bardzo chętnie zaczekam. W ten sposób spędzimy ze sobą trochę więcej czasu. Fretka: Oh, serio... Buford: Następna para, zapraszam! Fretka: Ej, no mam dość! (Wewnątrz restauracji) Dundersztyc: No, a co myślisz o czynieniu zła? Dziewczyna Dundersztyca: E, dość dziwne pytanie. Dundersztyc: (Zamierza uruchomić inator.) Czyżby, chciałem podtrzymać rozmowę. Dziewczyna Dundersztyca: Uwielbiam je. Spójrz! Dundersztyc: (Powstrzymuje się.) He, ty też masz niecny tatuaż. Zobacz, zobacz taki sam jak mój! Dziewczyna Dundersztyca: Dziwne, że mamy ze sobą, aż tyle wspólnego. Musiałam przestać wymieniać zło w moim profilu, bo przyciągało to zbyt wielu świrów. Dundersztyc: Skąd ja to znam. (Przed restauracją) Fretka: Mam dość, zadzwonię do mamy, żeby kazała im nas wpuścić. (Dzwoni.) Mamo, Fineasz i Ferb otworzyli w ogródku super restaurację i powiedz im, żeby powiedzieli Bufordowi, że ma nas wpuścić. Linda: (Siedzi z Lawrencem w innej restauracji.) Dobrze, dobrze skarbie, właśnie kończymy kolację. Zaraz wracamy. Fretka: (Rozłącza się.) Uh, Jeremiasz trzymaj kolejkę, ja idę zaczekać na moją mamę. (Odchodzi.) Jeremiasz: Ale Fretka! (Wewnątrz restauracji) (Pepe skrada się i próbuje zabrać pilota.) Dundersztyc: To ty Panie Dziobaku. Oh, chciałbyś mojego pilota, ja proszę weź go. Ja już go nie potrzebuję, ja znowu kacham. Dziewczyna: (Przy innym stole mówi do chłopaka.) Sven, podobno za rogiem otworzyli świetną knajpę z borsukami. Ludzie: Oh, chodźmy tam!/Dawać borsuka! Dziewczyna: Dziobakowe restauracje przed chwilą wyszły z mody. Spadamy! Chłopak: Super! (Wszyscy wychodzą z restauracji.) Ferb: Ah, sława była ulotna. Mężczyzna: Witajcie chłopcy! Chcę kupić waszą restaurację. Mam zamiar stworzyć sieć dziobakowych restauracji w całej okolicy, albo jeszcze dalej. Fineasz: Cóż, kończymy z gastronomią, proszę bardzo. (Pepe niszczy pilota młotkiem, co powoduje zepsucie się inatora, który zaczął spadać na Ziemię.) Linda i Lawrence: (Przyjechali.) Fretka: Mamo, tato, chłopcy mają restaurację w ogrodzie i nie chcą mnie tam wpuścić! Szybko! (Biegnie do ogródka.) (Helikopter mężczyzny zabiera restaurację chłopców bez stołów i krzeseł.) Fineasz: Życzę powodzenia! Fretka: (Wbiegła do ogródka.) E, ale jak to? A zresztą! Jeremiasz: (do Izabeli) Przepraszam panią, macie może stolik dla dwojga? Izabela: Hehe, proszę za mną. Jeremiasz i Fretka: (Siadają przy stole.) Fineasz i Ferb: (Podają im jedzenie.) Baljeet: (Daje napoje.) Smacznego! Buford: (Gra na skrzypcach.) Jeremiasz: Wiesz co Fretka, świetnie się bawiłem w twoim ogródku, ale teraz jest wspaniale. Fretka: Hihihi... Linda: (Ona i Lawrence wchodzą do ogródka.) Oh, spójrz jakie to urocze. Fretka i miałam ci to przerwać? Fretka: Nie, nie, nie, nie, sio, już idźcie sobie! Tu się nic nie dzieje! (do Jeremiasza) No, co mówiłaś? (Na mieście) (piosenka: Miłość zła) Dundersztyc: Miłość była obca mi, Ale teraz jesteś ty. Dziewczyna Dundersztyca: A ja szczęśliwa jestem, gdyż Razem: On poznaje ją, Dokładnie zawsze to się zaczyna tak, Nasza miłością możemy podbić cały świat. To samo bawi nas i śmieszy do łez, A serce mocniej bije, bo zakochałem/am się! Dundersztyc: Ja robotów armię mam! Dziewczyna Dundersztyca: Niech nas niosą w siną dal. Dziś szczęśliwa jestem, gdyż Razem: On poznaje ją, Dokładnie zawsze to się zaczyna tak, Nasza miłością możemy podbić cały świat. To samo bawi nas i śmieszy do łez, Zawsze z tobą będę, łączy nas miłość zła! Dundersztyc: Miłość zła. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie byłem taki szczęśliwy. Dziewczyna Dundersztyca: Oh! (Inator spada obok nich i trafia w nią.) Nic nie czuję! Dundersztyc: Ale, ale, ale!? Dziewczyna Dundersztyca: Nic, a nic! (napisy końcowe - piosenka: Miłość zła) Razem: On poznaje ją, Dokładnie zawsze to się zaczyna tak, Nasza miłością możemy podbić cały świat. To samo bawi nas i śmieszy do łez, Zawsze z tobą będę, łączy nas miłość zła! Dundersztyc: Miłość zła. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2